THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT
by XxXFading-With-TimeXxX
Summary: His life was like the pieces of a puzzle: complicated and not fitting just right, until the other came and solved him. NaruSasu. yaoi


Hey, this is a oneshot based off of Phantom of The Opera's song _Music of the Night_. Its **NARUSASU**, that means yaoi, so if you're gonna flame and complain about it, leave cuz i just warned you. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review. please and thank you ^.^

enjoy!

* * *

THE MUSIC OF THE NIGHT

_Flashback: Twelve months ago_

_A young man sitting in a window seat of Uchiha mansion could be seen from the street. He sat in a window so far up that it appears to be in the attic. What a lonesome creature. Anyone who happens to see him close enough can tell. It's in his eyes. The loneliness of a boy left to his own devices for far too long, far too many times. It's a certain kind of loneliness, the kind that takes you in, and plays with your mind. It seems to you that you are unworthy of love, unworthy of attention. It twists your beliefs, and changes you until the real you is gone. All that is left is a hollow shell of the old you. The unworthy one. But now, it doesn't matter, because you aren't even there. You can't be missed. You cannot miss. Anyone who looked into this boy's eyes could see it…..If they really looked._

_Sasuke Uchiha sat in the window seat of his bedroom. He was 15 years old. He was alone. _

_All day he sat, looking out into the horizon, looking for something, though if you asked, even he would not know what it was he was looking for. He heard it for the first time as the sun sank lower in the sky, it's orange glow caressing his skin. It was faint at first, when the sun was barely above the horizon. The moon's shine on his skin made him look even more ethereal. It reflected off his pale skin. _

_He was beautiful. _

_As it grew darker, the music grew louder. It seemed to take confidence in the night. It was a beautiful, hauntingly sad melody. There were no words. Not yet. The piano's keys were eliciting the loveliest sounds Sasuke had ever heard. It was untraceable. He had no idea where it came from. But something inside him stirred. He seemed to have awoken from his daze. He was no longer a shell. He was just as empty, but he was now aware of being empty. He realized that his parents were gone. His brother had left for University, and he had missed it. But that's okay, because this tragic song is his. It's for him. So he listened._

_Six months ago:_

_Sasuke Uchiha was mad. No, he was more than mad, he was livid. _How could they do this to him?_ Oh, how he loathed them. No matter what, they never fail to leave him alone, abandoned. Do they think that if they buy him everything he asks for, that he will be happy? Is that any way to raise a child? Sasuke didn't think so. They excelled in everything life threw at them, they were merciless business tycoons. Uchihas. Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha. His parents._

_His parents passed with flying colors when it came to Itachi, but with Sasuke, they were sadly disappointing. His brother was perfect. The best at everything. He would never fail, never disappoint. From a young age, he had been shaped, and molded into the perfect Uchiha. He would inherit everything from their parents. It was all being handed to him on a silver platter. But he didn't want it. Well, Sasuke didn't either, but he would take it because, really, all he wants is his parents' love and approval. He knows his job. He's the replacement son. If something unforeseen should happen to Itachi, it is Sasuke's job to step up and fill his brother's shoes. He knows it, he knows that all he has to do is sit back, and be quiet. Stay in his place, and learn everything he can, so should they need to call upon him to be the heir, he would be ready. _

_His parents just returned from their travels abroad, and now they must attend to an 'urgent' meeting in Paris. They must go, and of course they cannot bring along a child. So Sasuke must stay home. As usual. But, honestly, did they think saying things like _We'll buy you a purebred horse when we get back, _makes everything alright? Did it justify their prolonged absences from his life? Of course, Itachi had two purebred horses. He could not be bought. It wouldn't work. But they left him, just the same. They were packing now, by morning, they'd be gone. But that's okay. It might have bothered him before, but now, he has something that Itachi doesn't. He has a secret. An erotic, burning passion. His song. Played for him, and only him, every night. A song that made everything seem better. It plays in his head, every moment of every day. But it's not good enough. He must hear it-every night. And he does. As he sleeps, the notes float through his head. Some nights, even lyrics accompany it. Haunting him. Trapping him._

Present day:

Sasuke Uchiha had been kicked out of his house. Not permanently, but for the afternoon, he was not allowed in the house. It pissed him off. His parents are home-it's a surprise in and of itself. But where do they get off telling him what to do? He was almost sixteen years old. AND they were never home anyways. Not enough to even really know whether or not he spends '_all his time in his room, not talking to anyone, not leaving the attic'. _What do they know? Nothing. Not about him anyway. They don't realize what they put him through. Obviously. But when he was younger, boy, did his mother love him. She always stood up for him, and always had time for him. When he was a cute little kid who didn't understand. Not anymore. Now that he's older, and can understand his place.

He wasn't bothering anyone-he never does. But his parents barge into his room and demand him to go outside. _Outside!_ In the sun.

So he picked up his book and skulked into the garden. Nobody goes into the garden. It's beautiful. It's tragic. Neglected. That's why Sasuke likes the garden. It's just like him. Abandoned and alone, they find solace in each other. Everything has grown together, a mess. But still lovely. Sasuke always likes to say it's a beautiful mess. But that may be himself he refers to. He doesn't know anymore.

The farther back he travels, he more and more unfamiliar his surroundings become. Sasuke loves that. He wants to be lost. It gives him something to think about.

He pushes through a particularly thick group of branches and gasps. It was the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen.

A stone archway framed the entrance where he stood. Directly in front of him was a set of ornately carved stone steps descending into a courtyard. Stone pillars standing along the outside showed where the boundary would have been, had the walls remained. As it is, the pillars are the only way Sasuke could tell where the yard ended and the rest of the garden began. Roses of all colors grew along everything, and ivy wound itself around each pillar. Butterflies flew around through the air, catching the fragmented light. The trees blocked out most of the sky, but from where Sasuke stood, he could see through a gap. The sky was an almost cloudless blue. It was light, almost white, far off on the horizon, getting slightly darker as it came closer to where he stood. Everything seemed intensified in beauty in this little haven. It gave him a sense of security, as if nothing bad could get him here. Maybe….

* * *

Sasuke closed his book, just as the sun was setting. He sat on an old stone bench, in the middle of the courtyard. He had been so awed by the beauty of the courtyard-so humbled-that he had stayed all day. He finished his book, he had studied the pillars. They were something otherworldly. Beautiful in an alien way, something that man could not even imagine, let alone create. It was strange, how had this place gotten here? Sasuke surmised. It's a good thing, though, that no one knows about this place, because they wouldn't be able to fully appreciate it. Not the way he did. Of course, they could say that it's beautiful, but they wouldn't really see the extent of it.

Sasuke believed that it was this beautiful _because _it had been forgotten. The garden became this beautiful in spite of those who abandoned it. Now, they would regret it…

He really had to hurry to get back! He would miss his song. He could not let that happen, would not let that happen. That song kept him sane. He needed it. His return trip went much quicker than his little endeavour on the way there. He wasn't paying strict attention to the scenery this time-he couldn't afford to be distracted.

In his haste, he hadn't bothered to make sure he was headed in the correct direction. He burst through the garden-on the other side, far from the house. He gasped in surprise and tripped right into something warm and hard, but not hard like a rock, but as in some _one._ That was strange, this was Uchiha property, why would someone be way out here?

Sasuke looked up at the man who caught him. His eyes widened at what he saw. This man was very handsome. He has shaggy, over grown blond hair, bright blue eyes, and broad shoulders. He was very strong. It seemed as though he held Sasuke (all of 130 pounds) without having any trouble. This man was very tan, and had a very noticeable deformity on his face.

It was odd, though they didn't taint his good looks, Sasuke though the scars made him better looking.

There were three identical scars on each of his cheeks. They were perfectly straight lines, which made them look very deliberate. It made Sasuke wonder what had happened to this beautiful stranger.

Maybe beautiful was the wrong word, he was much too masculine to personify beauty the way most thought of it.

The man smiled at Sasuke who didn't realize that he had been staring. He tried to back away and apologize, but the man wouldn't let him go. That's when Sasuke began to panic. _Just who was this strange man? Was he a ghost? Or some sort of Demon sent to lure him away? _Upon seeing his horrified face, the stranger chuckled a bit. Sasuke forgot his panic for a second, and raised an eyebrow, wondering what was so funny?

The man looked at him pointedly, making Sasuke blush after realizing that he was being laughed at. He forced himself from the man's gaze, and turned his head away, always the stubborn Uchiha.

With a resigned sigh, the man released Sasuke. He turned away and strode off through the garden. Sasuke tried to call out to him, but there was no reply. Without a thought, Sasuke took off after him. But he was gone, he'd disappeared through the flowers.

It took Sasuke most of the night to find his way back to the house. He was dead tired, and without saying a word to anyone, stormed up to his room. He collapsed onto his bed with a loud _oof!_ It took all his willpower to fight of the onslaught of sleep, he had to hear the music. He waited for hours but the night was silent.

He waited….

.................................And waited................

...........................................................................And waited............

But the music never came.

That night, his dreams were full of labyrinth gardens, and a mysterious man who ran in and out of his head. He tossed and turned and woke with a start at 3 in the afternoon.

When he was cleaned up and dressed, he slowly made his way to the kitchen. On the counter was a note. In his mother's hand writing, his name was printed on the envelope.

_Dearest Sasuke,_

_We didn't want to wake you, for you looked so peaceful in your slumber._

_I wish we could have said goodbye, but your father was called _

_to an important meeting in London, and he had to get there as soon as possible._

_We shan't be gone long, honey, so don't worry. _

_We love you,_

_Mother and Father._

What a load of bull, Sasuke thought. It's so predictable. They always do this!!!! And now, his music is disappearing, he felt truly alone for the first time in a year. Without thinking, he walked out to the garden, to get lost. He ended up in his courtyard.

If you were to look, you would have found him sitting in the shadow of one of the pillars, napping.

And someone _was _looking. The strange blond man found him there, sleeping. No one saw him sitting there, on the farthest side from Sasuke, smiling at the sight of the young Uchiha. He looked so vulnerable lying there, just like he looked yesterday, in his arms. The boy was breathtakingly beautiful. Everything about him exuded beauty and elegance. The man was happy.

* * *

The fading light filtered through the trees and rested upon Sasuke's face. It was dusk-he'd been out here four hours. It was time to go home. Maybe the music would be back. He stood and stretched out his stiff body, getting ready to leave. Of course, he didn't see the man-the same one from yesterday-the man that was watching him. As Sasuke made his way back, his mind began to wonder. He was almost 16, he was alone. What was going to happen to him? He was not good at talking to people, he couldn't relate well to anyone. Sasuke had always believed that every one in the world had a second half; he thought that no matter what they did, what they've done-that there was someone to love them, and be there for them. That all you had to do was find your person, and then, life would be complete. Maybe not easy, maybe not entirely happy, but you could live it together and help each other out. It could be good. Now, he was beginning to think that maybe he doesn't have anyone. That fate was somehow trying to screw him over, so that he would be miserable.

Upon returning home, Sasuke found the house eerily silent. Usually the silence was that of a home occupied by an unloving family. It wasn't a smothering silence that comes from being alone. But now, he seems to be the only one there. . .

Sasuke didn't know what to do; none of the servants were around, no one was there but him. He crept up to his room, got ready for bed and prepared for another lonely, dark night. But then, he heard it…

Something strange… Something new… a hauntingly sad piano melody, almost like it were talking to him, telling Sasuke of how it's alone, abandoned, discarded. He knew this story, though… It was so familiar, but he couldn't place it…

Where was it coming from? They didn't even own a piano, as far as Sasuke knew. So he slowly walked down the stairs, through the parlor, into the kitchen. He could hear it, it was getting louder, more pronounced…

The music brought him to the basement door. Sasuke had never been down there before, it had held no interest to him. But now, Sasuke was intrigued. He looked at the door as if it held all the answers to his questions. Like this door would lead him somewhere wonderful-somewhere amazing where he could be free.

Sasuke gripped the door handle and turned-it was unlocked. That was strange, because though he had never been down there, he always thought it was locked. Every time he had seen anyone go down there, they always had to unlock it. So why was it unlocked? For him?

Suddenly, the song ended. With a short prelude, his song began. It was back. Calling, beckoning.

* * *

Descending the stairs was probably the scariest thing Sasuke had ever had to face. He was alone, there was no light in this dark passage, the steps creaked and there was watering dripping somewhere from a pipe.

He could hear his heart pounding in his ears, it was so loud he thought that if anyone had been there, they all would have heard it. His hands were shaking and clammy. It took all his courage to keep going. It took all his willpower to move.

Finally reaching the bottom, the intro was coming upon a long crescendo. Sasuke knew what was coming next. He saw a light off towards-the back?-of the basement…

Running towards it as the opening came to an end, Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Is this really it? Will he be free?

The door was open to a large ornate ballroom. It was beautiful-huge and grand. You wouldn't find something like this around anymore…

The walls were lined with beautiful paintings-intricately done with bright colors and sweeping strokes of a brush. Some depicted scenes of nature, some showed people. Focusing in on one, Sasuke saw his face, sleeping in his garden. And another one, of the man. That blond from that day! There was one of the two of them-entwined in a seductive dance, gazing into the others' eyes.

And in the middle of the room-a grand piano. Ivory white, beautiful and old, a melody rang through it's body. The man, of course, was sitting there playing, readying himself for the first verse of the song. But Sasuke beat him to it.

Standing halfway between the door and the man, Sasuke looked right at him and sang:

_Night-time sharpens,..._

The man looked up in surprise- his bright blue eyes shinning happily. He beckoned Sasuke over, telling him with his eyes, that it was okay.

Tentatively, Sasuke came over to the piano, and sat beside the man.

_heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

And Sasuke began to play it-completely by memory without ever having even touching a piano-Sasuke played. The man stood, and looked directly into Sasuke's eyes from the other side of the piano. His deep voice began the next verse:

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ..._

All these emotion swelled up in Sasuke-he had never felt this way before. These strange feelings confused him, what were they, why were they here? Sasuke had to look away from his smothering gaze.

_Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before_

He sang with such passion that Sasuke began to hyperventilate. It was hard to concentrate now…

Thank you for reading. Please review!

Softly, deftly,  
music shall caress you ...  
Hear it, Feel it,  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness which  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...

Could it be possible that this song really was written for him? Was it really his? Sasuke looked around at the paintings and thought _Why yes, yes it very well could be. _And wouldn't that be so amazing! To have this written for him! A love message for him!

Let your mind start a journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the world you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be !  
Only then can you belong to me ...

Did this man really want Sasuke to stay here with him? Or did he want Sasuke to leave somewhere with him? Could it be possible for this man to want Sasuke, forever, always?

_...  
Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savour each sensation!  
Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ..._

_  
_The man's voice was so seductive that Sasuke could barely breathe-he could hardly stand it anymore. But he knew it was almost over.

_  
You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the night . . ._

As the last few notes drifted through the air, Sasuke let his eyes close. When he opened them, the man was standing there- right in front of him, a curios look in his eyes. Cautiously, Sasuke stood, and with shaking hands, reached up to touch the man's face. His skin was incredibly smooth. It was beautiful.

He leaned into Sasuke's touch as if he had never felt someone's hands on his skin. After a minute, he looked down at the young boy standing in front of him.

He slowly took Sasuke's hands in one of his, held between their bodies. It was not a demanding or harsh grip, Sasuke wasn't a prisoner.

This was all so unreal, neither could fathom that this could really happen to them. They had had such luckless loveless lives that it was almost like they were looking in on this scene, not actually in it.

"My name is Naruto." He said, quietly, softly, so as not to ruin the moment.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"My name is Sasuke."

"I know."

He saw the question in Sasuke's eyes, and smiled a little.

"I've been watching you. I was…curious. And you captivated me; I've never met well, I had never seen someone quite like you, Sasuke. So I tried, every day I tried to catch even the slightest glimpse of you. And some days I was so lucky-I got to see you sit in the garden for entire afternoons. I was caught up in your expressions, how you reacted to things around you. That day, when you bumped into me, I wasn't planning on actually _touching_ you, or letting you see me. That was unexpected. "

By now, Sasuke didn't know what to think, or what to say. He was flattered for some reason, and not repulsed or creeped out by what Naruto was saying. It was strange, but he wanted to know more! He had to learn more about this man that was possibly living in his basement.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, his hands still kept between them.

"And the song?"

At this, Naruto took one of Sasuke's hands and led him out a door in the back of the ballroom. It opened to a lovely bedroom, with a large four-poster bed covered in fluffy comforters and squishy pillows. There were more paintings here, stacks of them, all around the room.

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the bed-it was more comfortable than you could imagine-and looked at each other.

After a minute, Naruto broke into a grin. He had the most beautiful smile Sasuke had ever seen; he liked it.

"The song, of course, is for you, Sasuke. It is my tribute to the smoldering embers of love I began to feel for you. Despite never talking to you, I felt a strong pull at my heart whenever I saw you or thought about you. My every action was conceived so I would one day be able to meet you, to hold you, to tell you. But tell me this: how did you know the first verse? I had never sung you the lyrics."

It was Sasuke's turn to smile now. He had also wondered this question, and he wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, Naruto, I have this song completely memorized. The chords haunt me, and I continue living just to hear them every night. One night, as I was sleeping, the song played through my head, and I heard the words. It's strange, but I could hear them-it was you voice, too, though I didn't know it-and I guess I just remembered. But you know, Naruto, you saved me. I didn't know how I would go on, I was an empty shell, but when I heard your song, I woke up. And I had something to live for. So I thank you, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you. You saved my life."

They sat there, looking at each other, for an immeasurable amount of time. Sasuke knew, then, that he had found someone that cared about him. He found someone genuinely concerned for his life, and who loved him. And Sasuke also knew, in that moment, that he loved Naruto in return. Naruto had set in it motion, he had seen something he wanted and went for it, he had all the pieces of the puzzle, and together the two of them assembled it. Sasuke would spend his life with Naruto-they'd travel the world together, they'd do everything there is to do, and then they'd settle down somewhere. They'd have a big brick house in the country, and they would be happy.

They were started on another puzzle, now, and would keep working on it for the rest of their lives, they would be happy.

They knew that they owed it all to the music. The music of the night.

* * *


End file.
